FanPerson Academy
by Hated-ppl-friend
Summary: Welcome a school led by the nations where they teach FanPeople to act calm around their favorite character. You  Yes the reader  can be part of this too! Just fill out the application and watch the story unfold with you in it! I NEED AT LEAST ONE FANBOY!


"Hay Rett what's that?" I asked looking at the paper on the ground  
>"Ugh I bet I dropped it can you pick it up for me please?" Rett had her hands full with binders and paper so I bent down and read it.<br>"Its application to a school for Fan people... AND IT'S SIGN BY ALFRED AND ARTHUR!" I squealed and jumped up and down clutching the paper to my chest.  
>"That's the Hetalia thing you were ranting about right?" I nodded, "I bet it's a joke. It doesn't even have an address." She blew her hair out of her face. I frowned she was right. What were the chances that the nations actually existed?<br>"I'll fill it out and see what happens." I smiled trying to stay hopeful.  
>"What do you think will happen it'll magically disappear and take you to a school far away?" She laughed, "Come on we're going to be late for math." We ran into class and took our seats. When the teacher started to babble I filled out the application.<p>

**Name:** Jocelyn Sahagun

**Gender:** Female

**Species:** Um... Human?

**Age:** 16

**Physical Description:** Short height, straight black hair, and I prefer to wear darker colors... just sayin'

**Nationality (optional) **I'm Mexican

**Languages you speak:** English, Spanish (the kind from Mexico there is a difference from Spain!), and sign language

**What languages do you want to learn?** German! I wanna learn German! I love it! Oh and French, Italian, and Japanese... Did I say German already?

**Do you have any fears/phobias/allergies/worst nightmares that we should be aware of?** Noppe! Cus I'm cool like that :)

**List two luxury items to take with you** My IPod and my... Yellow canary named Birdie

**YOU, IN RELATION TO THE CANON**

**On a scale of 1 to 10, with 1 being 'dimwit who's only there for the hot guys kissing' and 10 being 'total applied history geek', how well acquainted are you with the Hetalia canon?** Well... I do believe I'm a 7... hehehe I love history and Yaoi so...

**Do you watch the anime, read the manga, or both?** Both (btw there needs to be a Mexico!)

**Have you played Gakuen Hetalia?**I have not played it but I watched someone else play it. IGGY IS SO MEAN! But he's still cute... ish...

**English dub: Yay or Nay?**NAY! It sounds... *shivers* just no... England sounds like the baby from Family guy! And America sounds so stupid! He needs a more heroic voice!

**If you watch the anime, do you watch it raw or subbed?**Subbed, sadly I don't know Japanese... *tear* BUT I STILL WANNA LEARN GERMAN!

**If you read the manga, do you read it raw or translated?**Translated I can't read Japanese (still wanna learn German)

**YOU, and FanPersoning**

**Do you write Hetalia fanfiction?**Yeah its fun to write!

**Who is your favourite character and/or lust object? Why?**PRUSSIA! BECAUSE HE IS A SEXY BEAST! Meep... Sorry FanGirl moment.

**Who is your least favorite character? Why?**Uh...Cuba is mean to Mattie (Canada)

**Why do you like Hetalia: **You really got to ask? *Deep breath* Well... its history and I like history and its really cute guys (like Prussia) and easy Yaoi! It is fu- I mean Frikin awesome are we allowed to swear oh dear I bet this is a runon sentence and I bet I speeled a bunch of things wrong anyway back to Hetalia *rambles on*

**Do you consider yourself a true fanPerson?:** YEAH! I got into a fight with my history teacher about how I called Rome Grandpa Rome (True story) :)

**What types of fanfiction do you usually write (If you write)?**I have an ask Hetalia and a romantic one with Lovi and my OC Mexico...

**Which pairings do you absolutely LOVE?**That's hard... Uh... Spamano. Yeah that's a really cute (hot) paring :)

**Least favorite pairings? Why?**GreeceXJapan cus Greece belongs to Turkey XP

**Have you tried to write poetry?**Is this relevant? Well I have and it was kinda depressing... but still is this relevant?

**MISCELLANEOUS QUESTIONS**

**Turkey or Greece?**Turkey, he is fu- freaking hot!

**America or England?**Crap... Uh... Them together :) hell yes

**Who cooks the best?**Spain, no Italy/Romano! No! Alfred... One of those three...

**France: pervert or misunderstood?**Misunderstood he is just trying to spread the love!

**Bad Friends Trio or FrUK family?**Bad Friends Trio is sexy!

**Denmark or Prussia?**Do you really have to ask? Read above and you'll figure out that I choose PRUSSIA! HE IS HOT AND FUNNY AND AWESOME!

**North Italy or South Italy?** South Italy at least he can stand up to the Macho Potato (sorta)

**Do you use country names of human names?** Human and country why?

**What other anime/manga do you watch/read? **Death note (Read and watch), Soul eater (watch), OHSHC (Watch... and read soon), FMA (Read it)

**What is your favorite color **Black... It counts!

**Thanks for filling this out. If you get accepted it means you will go through a tough training process so you may handle this anime in a calm fashion.**

** Sincerely, **

_**Arthur Kirkland (England)**_

**(PS: If that doesn't make you want to join you also get to meet your fave character)**

** Your hero,**

_**Alfred F. Jones (America))**_

When I finished the teacher stopped talking. I thought she caught me doing something other than math so I looked up and everyone was frozen.  
>"What the hell?" I whispered to my self. I got up and suddenly Birdie (my canary) and her cage just plopped down on my desk.<br>"Hey girl. Do you know what's going on?" I asked laughing to myself as I let her out and she automatically sat on my shoulder. Suddenly I felt something in my pocket when I took it out I found out it was my Ipod.  
>"The fuck?" Suddenly a gust of wind knocked me down. I grabbed birdie and held her. Another gust pushed my down when I tried to get up. I closed my eyes and suddenly I heard water like a fountain running. I opened my eyes and I was lying down next to a big fountain. I stood up and let birdie go back on my shoulder as I looked at the building behind the fountain. It was huge and white and gothic style of building. It looked like a castle!<br>"VE~ Welcome!" I was tackled into a hug and Birdie Freaked out. She started pecking at my attacker.  
>"Birdie Leave him alone." Birdie flew back to me and I started to apologize when the boy (who I hadn't really seen yet) started talking.<br>"Oh what a cute bird! It's kinda like Prussia's!" I jumped when I heard him say Prussia. I looked at him and recognized the little stray curl on his head and the blue uniform.  
>"OH MY GAWD! You're North Italy!" I squealed and hugged him. I didn't really love, love him but he proved that the nations existed (well human form anyway)!<br>"Ve~ you can call me Feli!" He hugged back. Then I noticed a tall muscular blond walking towards us.  
>"Uh is that?" I asked.<br>"VE~ DOITSU!" He ran at the man and tackled hi into a hug. I walked over when Germany was pushing Feli back.  
>"Uh. Welcome Jocelyn." Germany shook my hand. I almost squealed but I kept calm.<br>"How did you know my name?" I asked trying to keep calm.  
>"We read your application of course." I turned to see England walking towards us. I wanted to scream and fangirl! So many nations were here. Suddenly Alfred came out of no where and put his arm around Arthur. Arthur grumbled something and Alfred kissed him on the cheek. That's when I lost it.<br>"OH MY GAWD!" Squeal, " UsUk! They" Squeal, "ARE!" Squeal, "SO HOT!" I squealed again. Alfred smiled and England pushed Alfred away. I felt a hand cover my mouth and figured it would be Germany.  
>"You just had to go and do that Alfred." England said rubbing the bridge of his nose. I heard Ludwig sigh.<br>"She was doing so well." Ludwig sighed again and Italy giggled.  
>"What ever." Alfred shrugged, "I'll show her to her room." He walked over and moved Ludwig's hand and put his arm around me. "Come on Jocelyn." He walked me towards the building and when we passed Arthur he huffed.<br>"Jealous Iggy?" I asked over my shoulder. Alfred laughed and gave me a high five.  
>"I have a feeling we're gunna get along." We walked through the halls and up a bunch of stairs. The halls were all empty, but there was one room with multiple flags on the door that was filled with nations (I saw them through the window). Suddenly we stopped at a big wall with doors painted to look like countries' flags.<br>"You're a Prussia FanGirl right?" I nodded. Not really paying attention I was identifying all the flags in my head. He walked me over to a door with the Prussian flag on it and lead me in. "Welcome to your new home!" He gestured to a big room with a bunch of doors leading to other rooms.  
>"Wow! This is huge!" I walked around looking at the couches, TVs, video game areas. There was even a kitchen.<br>"Yeah but this is only the Prussia Fans' Common Room." I looked at him and almost said something when he answered my question. "Yeah like from Harry Potter. Apparently Arthur likes that stuff and since he's the headmaster for this school what he says goes." I shrugged as he continued, "Yeah well the kitchen is just incase iggy decides to cook for the school. Don't worry it's usually Spain, France, Germany, Italy, or me who cooks. Oh and uh... someone makes pancakes for breakfast but I forgot who. "Canada?" I said annoyed that he forgot his own brother.  
>"Yeah him! So anyways you can pick your room since you're the first one here." He gestured to the doors lining the wall of the Common Room. I chose one closest to the door we came in from. I walked in and was surprised. It was all white. It was big but it only had a white bed with Birdie's cage on it.<br>"Uh Al?" I called.  
>"Oh yeah here." He handed he a small tablet. "Fix your room with this. Have fun." With that he left. I looked at the tablet and poked it. It turned on. I fixed my room to have posters of all my favorite anime up on the wall. A desk in the left hand corner near the door, my bed sheets were dark blue and a Prussian flag was draped over it. I looked inside the dresser I put opposite of my bed and there was a drawer for my clothes, then socks, then... uniforms? Oh... well the uniforms were cute. It was a blue skirt with black lines on it all over the place, It hade a thin black belt and the shirt was a blue button up shirt with an optional nerd vest and a tie that had the same pattern as the skirt. On top of my dresser there was a box with pins inside. They looked like a Prussian Flag.<br>"I didn't add this." I said to myself.  
>"No I did." I heard an English accent and turned around to see Arthur standing in the doorway. "You are to put them on you're tie so we can identify you as a Prussia FanPerson. All the uniforms are different according to the countries. You get Prussian blue because... Well Alfred choose the colors don't ask me but I'm guessing it's because of the whole <em>Prussian<em> blue. He really is annoying." Arthur sighed and walked away without another word. He didn't even let me ask him any questions.  
>"I expect you to be in uniform next time I see you!" Arthur called as he closed the door. When I heard the door slam I put on a blue tank top buttoned up the shirt half way up and put the tie loosely on. I grabbed a pin and mumbling to myself (about Arthur and how he has to be so organized) I put it on near the bottom of the tie. I look myself over in the mirror beside my dresser and nodded.<p>

"Good. I don't look like a prep." I brushed out my boy length hair and plopped onto my bed and took in what just happened. I was just transported from math class to a castle, I just me Italy, Germany, America and England, and I was going to meet Prussia. I grabbed my pillow, covered my face, and squealed the biggest squeal in Fan Person history.

**ME: Kay so hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**DISCLAMER: I DO NT OWN HETALIA OR THE APPLICATION**

**Me: The Application belongs to** **Lily Winterwood**** sorta... I made some changes but since this was inspired by her story, ****The International Academy of Hetalia Fanfiction**** I figured I'd say thanks for the inspiration and the application! Yup oh and please fill out the Application if you want to be in the story. Oh and can you guys give me ideas for the uniform colors I kinda just thought out the Prussia stuff hehehe. Oh and if you could give me a description of what you're like that would be great... I need girls AND BOYS! Please I need at least one FanBoy! You can just have a favorite character instead of a lust object! Or your lust object can be a girl! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE! Kay well see you next chapter :)**


End file.
